The Proposal (One Shot)
by OncerRevolution
Summary: Anna get's a trampoline for her birthday. But what else does Kristoff have planned for her? Sweet, fun one shot :) Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.


*For those of you reading this, this is part of my other fan fic, The Letter, that I highly encourage and invite you to read! Thanks!*

**Chapter 9.5**

**The Proposal**

"Elsa, I'd like to ask you something." Kristoff said nervously, pacing back and forth in front of the busy Queen.

She looked up from her paper work, laying her quill down on her desk. "Yes, Kristoff?"

Kristoff's mouth jumbled. Anna had told him how Elsa had freaked out about the topic he planned to bring up, back when Elsa had frozen Arendelle over two years ago.

"I'd…well I was wondering if…" Kristoff began, but the words wouldn't come.

"Maybe if you stop pacing, you'll be able to think straight." She said kindly, and Kristoff stopped, meeting her ice blue eyes.

"I'd….like to ask you for permission to propose to Anna." He said in one quick breath.

For a moment, Elsa's face revealed nothing. Her expression was cold and fear filled, like when he'd first met her. Finally, after a few very long moments, she spoke. "Kristoff. Anna is my sister, and I love her very much. If you marry her, she won't just be my sister anymore. She will be your wife." She said softly, almost more to herself than to him. Kristoff thought for a moment, and pity filled his heart for the Queen. He could only imagine what was going through her head, that Anna was the only person she fully trusted, and he'd be taking that person away from her.

"If we get married, Elsa, that doesn't mean Anna will leave you. I will make sure of that." He said softly, trying to ease her decision.

The Queen rose her gaze to meet his eyes, looking between a mixture of shock and relief. "My needs…they aren't important." Elsa said, standing. "You are what makes my sister happy. As much as I want it to be me, to make up to her for all those years of shutting her out, it won't be. All I can do is allow what makes her happy to always come true." Elsa said.

Kristoff's breath shook. Had she just given him permission?

"Kristoff," She stood before him, looking straight into his eyes. "I give you my blessing to propose to my sister, Anna of Arendelle." He words trailed off at the end. In the mix of emotions, Kristoff found himself taking her hand.

"Could I ask what exactly you're going to say?" Elsa said. Although she tried to hide it, she was just as curious as her sister was.

"Well I have her present ready, for her birthday. I was going to give her that, and then….ask her to marry me." Kristoff swallowed.

"That's….I'm sure she will love that." Elsa smiled.

"Thank you, Elsa. This means more than you know." He smiled at her.

Elsa nodded, and as Kristoff turned towards the door, a tear rolled gently down her cheek.

* * *

Kristoff leaned an ear to the shut door, listening intently for any sounds. He trailed his finger lightly over the door, his heart pounding excitedly. Nodding, he forced himself to turn the handle, stepping inside.

Poking his head through the crack, his eyes searched intently until they rested on a sleeping Anna, curled soundly around a small pink pillow. Her lips were centered in a slight smile, she was probably dreaming. The blankets cascaded around her, and only her head and shoulders stuck out from their white, downy fabric. For a moment he regretted having to wake her up, she was so beautiful when she slept.

Silently, he paced toward her, keeping his sight locked on her sleeping eyelids. His stomach fluttered at the sight of her and her slightly messy red hair and freckle-kissed cheeks. He held his breath as he kneeled down beside the bed, his heart so loud he was sure she would wake up any moment. He let his eyes wander over her slowly rising and falling tummy, and a little sniffle came from her nose as she turned over, her face right with his. She was still asleep, and Kristoff couldn't help but watch her for a moment longer, enjoying every moment. She was truly the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

Sighing lightly, he raised his hand and laid it lightly on her cheek, caressing her soft face. "Anna? Wake up, I've got a surprise for you." He breathed.

Anna flicked her eyes open, revealing gorgeous blue-green orbs of light. She took in a startled breath, but quickly relaxed, putting her hand sleepily over Kritstoff's, keeping his palm to her face. "Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Kristoff said, smiling to her.

She smiled back, her light pink lips stretching into a sleepy yawn. "Did I sleep in again? I'm so sorry, I promised you breakfast this morning." She said, frowning softly.

"It's alright. You've been up a lot late with paper work, I thought you might enjoy some rest." He answered. Anna sat herself up, stretching her arms high over her head. Kristoff stood and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as she finished her stretch with yet another yawn.

"Well I can't let Elsa do it all by herself. Being a princess isn't all fun and games, ya know." Her sweet voice said, and Kristoff laughed.

"You don't remember what today is, do you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Her face twisted into a curious, cute expression. "Oh no, is there a big ice delivery today?" She sat up on her knees, laying her hands on his shoulder. "I'll get ready right away!" She jumped off the bed, untangling her braided hair quickly.

Kristoff caught her by the hand, pulling her back towards him to catch her attention. "No, silly. Today's your birthday!"

Anna's face lit up, and she let herself fall against his chest. "Oh my gosh, you're right! I totally forgot!" She kissed his cheek. "How could I forget my own birthday?" She snorted slightly, and Kristoff laughed gently.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said, rubbing her back as she finished detangling her hair. Her jaw dropped, and she stepped away from him.

"Kristoff! You shouldn't have!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement, and he felt a jolt of laughter as she tried to look angry at him. "I told you I didn't want anything!"

He rolled his eyes, sitting back on his hands. Ever since he'd even mentioned her birthday a few weeks ago, he had caught her looking through his stuff once or twice. "I had to get you something. Everyone needs a present on their birthday!"

Anna's expression softened, and her cheeks flushed red. She looked into his eyes. "But I have you already, that's all I really need."

Kristoff's breath tightened, and he took her hands in his own. She took a small step back towards him, and he stood to embrace her in a deep hug. "Well fine, then consider this a Christmas gift if you won't take it as a birthday one." He kissed her forehead. "Why don't you get dressed? It's waiting for you outside." He smiled, excitement filling his chest.

Anna nodded, walking towards her closet. "OK!" She trotted excitedly to her closet, disappearing inside before coming out moments later with a green dress flung over her arm. Kristoff watched as she absent mindedly hummed a gentle tune, combed her hair, and patted her face in the mirror.

She went to undo her night gown, unbuttoning the back of it so that her whole back was exposed. Kristoff froze. He respected her, and he didn't want her feeling as if he watching her undress. "Wait, Anna. Let me, uh, give you some privacy." He blushed red, turning towards the door.

"It's really alright." Kristoff stopped as her voice spoke up quietly, and he turned back to face her. "I love you…I mean, I don't mind if you stay. If you want to, I mean of course you don't have to." She put on a shy smile. Her freckled cheeks were as red as strawberries.

Kristoff's voice caught in his throat. He loved Anna more than anything in the world, and he planned on having a family with her one day. But the thought of watching her get undressed made him feel as if he were intruding on her privacy, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. "Anna, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She nodded gently.

Kristoff forced a smile, and came back to the bed. He wasn't even sure how he felt about this, so he settled on turning the other direction, his eyes focused outside the window. He listened as she began to hum again, and he waited patiently as the sounds of shuffles echoed throughout the room. After a few more moments of Anna's gentle huffs, she finally appeared beside him, decorated in a sweet green dress, her hair pulled back in a braided bun. "I'm ready," She smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said, standing. He adjusted one small loose strand of red hair behind her ear, and she giggled.

"Thank you."

He took her hand, leading her out of her room and down the steps. He couldn't wait to show her what he had gotten, it had taken him weeks to track down a skilled enough merchant to make her this gift. It had been hard enough keeping it a secret from her, she was very nosy when it came to surprises.

"This way," He said, steering her out through the back ballroom doors, onto a patio that lead into the private castle gardens. "It's just around here."

"I can't wait any longer! Oh Kristoff, tell me what is it!" She said, her eyes so bright that she couldn't hold still.

Without answering her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, spinning her around so his forehead was against hers. "If you want to see what is it, you have to cover your eyes from here. I don't want anything spoiling it until we get there."

Anna sighed heavily, glared playfully at him, and covered her eyes with both hands. Waving his hands in front of her sight to make sure she wasn't cheating, he guided her forward with gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Anna! Happy birthday!" Elsa suddenly came from around the corner, wrapping her sister in a tight hug. To Kristoff's distress, Anna uncovered her eyes, smiling at her sister.

"Thank you Elsa." She laughed.

Elsa met Kristoff's eyes, and he raised an eyebrow at the Queen. "I'm taking her to her present now." He said, his voice tense. He'd already told Elsa what Anna's gift was, and what he planned to do for her birthday. Elsa's expression flashed as she remembered what Kristoff had told her.

Elsa clasped her hands together in excitement, her voice rising in pitch. "Oh, right, of course. Well, by all means don't let me stop you!"

Anna grabbed her sister's shoulders. "Wait wait wait! Why don't you come too? I want everyone there to see me open it." She bounced excitedly.

Elsa flicked her eyes to Kristoff. "I'd love to but…This is Kristoff's gift. He wants to give it to you. Alone. Without me." Elsa said, clearing her throat. Kristoff smacked his hand to his fore head. Who would have known the Queen was so bad at covering things like this up?

"Come on, Anna." Kristoff pulled her away gently before she had time to respond. She protested, but gave in when he put his hand gently over her eyes.

Leading her onward, they slowly made their way to a shaded area of the garden, where his present awaited. For a moment his stomach tighted. Would Anna like it? He didn't even know if she would know what it was.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She said, her hands in excited fists as she bobbled up and down like a child at a birthday party.

"One second. Stay here." Kristoff breathed, letting her go and praying that she didn't open her eyes early. He ran over to his present, standing beside it. Taking a deep breath, he called. "OK. You can open your eyes now."

Anna whipped her hands away from her face. When her eyes locked on the large object standing next to him, she opened her jaw to speak, but nothing came out. _Oh no_, Kristoff thought. _She hates it._

Anna took a step towards him. "You…." She stopped. He couldn't read her expression.

"Happy birthday, Anna!" He forced out, hoping she would say something else soon.

"You got me…" Anna said again, her sight flying over the object. He didn't answer, for he didn't know what to say. He'd disappointed her. She was so surprised at his awful present she couldn't even speak a word. "You got me…._a trampoline_?" Kristoff's eyes lit up as her voice filled with excitement. "A trampoline?! Do you know how long I've _wanted_ one of these?" She said, more as a statement than a question. "Forever!" Her voice shrilled.

All Kristoff could do was hold out his arms as Anna flew at him, embracing him in biggest, most thankful hug he had ever felt. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back, meeting his eyes with her huge, excited blue orbs. "Oh, Kristoff! This is the best gift ever!"

He couldn't get out 'you're welcome' before she had taken his hand, pulling him up to the trampoline. "Help me up!" She said, jumping up and down.

"Hold still!" He said, laughter pouring from his lips. Laying his hands lightly on her hips, he hoisted her up. She wobbled on the trampoline's screen, falling to her knees. Suddenly she picked her head up, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Come on!" She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to join her on it. Kristoff had never actually been on one of these before, and by the way Anna was looking, she hadn't either. But the joy in her eyes and face was undeniably beautiful.

"Jump!" She said, grabbing his hands and making an effort to jump in the air. The trampoline's netting buckled under their weight, causing them to wobble in the air. After a few hectic tries, they found a rhythm, jumping and falling and jumping all over again.

"Look, I bet I can do a flip!" Anna said, and before he could stop her, she had thrown her legs over her head. If what she had just done was a flip, then Kristoff had been wrong about what a flip was his whole life. Landing on her back, Kristoff watched in silence as she lay there, stunned.

"I did it!" She said excitedly, clambering back to her feet in excitement, stumbling towards him. "Give it a try!" She said.

Kristoff thoughts were too wrapped into the moments ahead to focus. He was about to ask her for her hand in marriage. His heart throbbed uncontrollably, and he met her eyes as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Kristoff. I said why don't you try a flip?" Her sweet eyes dared him.

Swallowing, he tried to focus on what she was saying. "A flip? Are you crazy?" He forced a strained laugh. "I can't do a flip! I've never even been on one of these things!"

"Oh come on, just try it!" She said excitedly.

Sighing, Kristoff looked into her eyes. "Fine," He said, pointing at her. "But don't let it hurt your feelings if mine's better than yours." He teased, desperately trying to ignore his pounding heart. Lunging forward, he bent his knees, tossing his body into the center of the trampoline. He had been wrong, he'd just done a worse flip than Anna. He looked up at her laughing eyes, innocently covering her mouth with her hand. "How was it?" He asked, nervous laughter pouring from his lips.

She bit her cheeks, trying very hard not to let her laughter escape. "It was….OK." She giggled, before falling to her knees with laughter.

"Hey! I didn't laugh at your flip!" He said in mock anger. She crawled towards him, her hands slipping on the trampoline's surface.

"That's because mine was at least an actual flip! You just landed on your belly!" She rocked backwards with laughter. She tried to stand up, but her feet wobbled with the unsteadiness of the trampoline below her. With a loud yelp, she fell right on top of him.

They laid like this for several minutes, laughter rocking the trampoline as they tried to control it. Every time one of them would finally get a hold of themselves, they'd meet eyes, and the laughter would come again. Kristoff took these moments graciously; his nerves were just about to split him in half. Finally, they got their giggles under control.

"This," Anna said, putting her hands around his shoulder's so that she could support herself and look into his eyes. "Is the best gift ever, Kristoff. Thank you so, so much." She said.

Putting one hand on her back, he fumbled in his pocket for the ring. "You're very welcome, Anna. " He grasped the ring tight in his palm, his voice quivering as much as his hand. "Happy birthday." He breathed out.

"I love you." She said softly, and Kristoff swallowed loudly. It was now or never.

"Anna," He said, gently pushing her off of him so that they could both sit up. "There's one….one more gift I have for you." His hands shook.

Anna's eyes lit up, excitement and cluelessness sparking in her eyes. "Really? Another gift? You're spoiling me!" She said.

"Well this gift," He said, taking her hand. "Wouldn't just be a gift to you. It would be a gift to me as well. One that would make me the happiest man on this Earth." Kristoff said, his voice shaking still.

Anna still looked clueless, her big blue eyes looking down at his shaking hand. "Are…are you alright?"

"Anna, will you marry me?" Kristoff stuttered out, opening his hand to reveal a golden ring. A red ruby set encrusted on the top, surrounded by many tiny diamonds.

Anna covered her mouth. For a long time, she looked at the ring, reaching out to touch it many times, but pulling back. Her eyes watered, and for a second, Kristoff's worst fear stabbed at his heart. What if she said no?

Without warning, Anna crashed her lips into his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She shoved her head into his the crest of his shoulder, sobs making her body shake. "Kristoff," Her voice cracked. "Of course I'll marry you!" She said, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Really?" He said, relief pouring out of his chest. Somehow, he'd gotten through it. Somehow, he'd asked her to be his wife. And, some how, she had said yes.

"Yes, really." She giggled through happy tears, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Kristoff had to drop his sight to her hands, tears began to gather in his eyes as well. He slowly slipped the ring over her finger, and she grasped his hands in hers, putting them over her heart. "I change my mind. This," She kissed his hand. "Is _truly_ the best gift ever."

Kristoff pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight, never wanting to let her go. This time he had to bury his face in the cuff of her neck, he couldn't let her see the tears coming down his face now. She released him, kissing his lips softly. "I just can't believe this." She said, her eyes red.

"Believe what? That you just said yes to someone like me?" He teased her, making fun at himself.

"No," She breathed out. "That I got _asked _to marry someone like you." Kristoff looked at her in shock. There was no way one woman could be this kind, this amazing. "All my life, I never even dreamed…" Her voice trailed off. "That I'd have a life as wonderful as this."

"You deserve it, Anna." Kristoff said, and Anna's eyes welled up again.

"That's right, you do." Anna and Kristoff both looked up to see Elsa approaching them regally.

"You knew about this?" Anna said, surprise and laughter mixing together in her words.

"I'm good at keeping secrets, you know that." Elsa winked. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I just couldn't wait any longer. Let me see." Elsa looked to Anna's finger. Anna held her ring out proudly, looking in Kristoff's eyes as Elsa examined it. "Oh Anna, it's gorgeous."

"Thank you." Anna said, taking Kristoff's hand and climbing slowly down off the trampoline. He lifted her off of it, setting her softly on the ground.

Walking back to the castle, Elsa walked ahead of Kristoff and Anna, who padded slowly together up the garden steps. Anna twinned her hands in Kristoff's.

"You know what the only problem is with this birthday?" Anna said, stopping and looking up at Kristoff.

"What?" Kristoff said, his heart quickening. "Did I forget something?"

"No, silly." Anna laughed. "How am I supposed to get you gift that compares to this, when your birthday come?" Her big blue eyes blinked softly, and Kristoff smiled.

"You saying yes just made all my wishes come true." He kissed her softly.

She leaned her head into his shoulder as they walked back into the castle. When they got inside, Elsa stood at the door, twinning her fingers nervously. "I know this won't compare to that," She smiled. "But here."

She held out her hand, which enclosed a tiny little box. Anna took it gently, opening the box with a shocked gasp. "Oh, Elsa…"

"It's our mother's necklace." Elsa said with a weak smile. "I was going to give you something else….but I decided on no magic. Magic doesn't make us sisters. You come first….i'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize that."

Anna looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She hugged her tightly, and Elsa looked up at Kristoff. She smiled softly, and Kristoff gave her a thumbs up. They had an odd relationship, but Kristoff loved her just the same.

"Where did you find it?" Anna asked, and Elsa unclasped the clip, putting it over Anna's shoulder's. "I've had it since she died. I didn't attend their funeral, like you did. So the staff gave me this to have while I was in here, wanting to be there with you. "

Anna hugged her sister again. "It's truly beautiful, Elsa. Thank you so much."

Elsa nodded, and turned to leave. Anna turned back to Kristoff, who took her hands in his. "You look beautiful, the necklace matches your eyes."

"Thank you." She blushed softly.

"What would you like to do now?" Kristoff said. "It's your birthday, you choose."

Anna chewed her cheek. "Jumping was so much fun." She giggled. "But I understand if you don't want to jump anymore, you weren't the best at it."

Kristoff pouted playfully. "I wasn't that bad!" He laughed. Anna suddenly put her hands around his neck, pulling him close in a long hug. "Alright, alright, alright. Let's go jump some more." He kissed her softly, and she jumped up excitedly.

"Race you there!" She said, running through the doors. Kristoff sighed. Although it wasn't his own birthday, he couldn't help but feel as if it was. Because from now on out, he would spend his life with the one person he loved more than himself. And no amount of jumping could ever ruin that.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, lovies!

Please leave comments!

**Love,**

**OncerRevolution**


End file.
